One-Shot Side Chapters
by Rosie-Kun
Summary: They are all from my fan-fiction called I'll Never Let You Go Grimmjow, it is best to read that before at least understanding everything in these, if you don't want to you don't have to. It's best to get an understanding, but please enjoy reading them all. I'm not sure how many one-shots I want. (: None of them are in order by the way.
1. With Abarai Renji

**Author Note: I had a dream, about this. I do not know why, I don't even think Renji is hot. Not at all; whatsoever. But still; I decided to type it up and share it with everyone. It's only a one-shot; I do hope you enjoy it. The crossover part is from my Grimmjow story; this is just a side-line to it. My custom was meant to stay in Hueco Mundo; and Aizen using her.**

**But she; is in the Soul Society in this side-chapter. The actual one; I'll get around to that. That's if I can get ideas and what not. P.S The hollow in this side-chapter is a Grand Fisher.**

**This story is the shortest thing I've ever written.  
**

* * *

"I-I need you, you gotta stay here. got it? I'll fight the hollow off, you go and Captain Kuchiki; okay?"  
"No, I'm staying with you. I'm not letting you die Renji. You notify the Soul Society while I'll hold off the hollow." Renji sighed, and frowned. Nodding his head in contempt.  
"Fine, but don't look like a fool infront of the Captain.  
"Heh, I won't. You nor Byakuya-san have no faith in me; a ninja."

The female smirked, as her onyx eyes stared at the tall male.  
"Heh, well do the job. I'm contacting them now, so hold onto your pants Rouji."  
"That should be you." She then chuckled; quickly staring at him. Renji had now contacted his division. He sighed of relief when Byakuya was on the way. But the Grand Fisher was much tougher than anything she had fought alone. She'd seen other shinigami do it, with their zanpakutou; so it should be easy for her as well. But; she didn't have a sword.

The hollow was irritating HER; there was now more coming along. How many are there exactly? Renji stood there and watched her fight and struggle winning. He needed the Captain to hurry up.  
'I-I cannot keep up; I'm sorry. Renji-san, Byakuya-san; I think I can't fight them. I don't have enough stamina for this.' She thought, the red head male's eyes widened. He then ran towards her, without thinking.  
"Roar, Zabimaru!" he cried; as all of the hollows were destroyed. She was too persistent. It pissed him off sometimes. He was glad that she was okay, she then stood there. she never asked for his help at all. The shinigami then ran towards her, to check if she was okay. But he tripped then fell on top of her. Still no sign of the Captain. He was late.

Their eyes widened as they had both blushed. She gulped; he completely froze as she whispered.  
"Renji, I-I um…thank you."  
"Uh…you're welcome."  
"I-I like you, a lot Renji." she said bravely, with a worried expression on her face.  
"I-I-I guess I feel the same way; Rouji-chan." He replied, blushing more. The shinigami leaned in, wrapping his arms around her then their lips had locked. While; Byakuya. Still no sign of him.


	2. With Ichimaru Gin

Uchiha Rouji was brought to the human world by Aizen. He looked different. She had tried to stop him; but with him was Gin. Ichimaru Gin. He seemed just so fishy; so odd but there was something odd about him. Like that smile and the way he looked at her. It was the same way Grimmjow sometimes looks at her when she is brought to Hueco Mundo by Aizen. He had long hair; and wearing full white.

What had happened to the male she loved? He changed. She then called out towards him as he stopped walking. While she could see Gin watch him.

"...Aizen, this ain't like you."

"Heh, whatever. Dispose of her; Gin."

Aizen said coldly. Oh; he knew what had happened. He could tell her onyx eyes had widened. She must've been devastated. Then nodding to Aizen's command he started to walk slowly towards the female. His hand was not on his Zanpakutou at all. He then whispered the shinigami had passed her.

"...Follow me."

Hopefully she would do as she was told otherwise she would really die by his hands, or maybe. Even Aizen's hands. There was something on his mind. Something odd. He had then turned and stopped at a far-by corner. He waited for the female ninja to arrive. He had something worse; it was up his sleeve.

Rouji then followed Gin. What was he going to do? Once she had seen him stop upon the corner she stopped as well. She could see him walk towards him. She became slightly frightened. It seemed like a good place for fighting; indeed. Her back was now against the wall. She was utterly heartbroken; her heart could not become repaired for something like this. Or could it?

Did she or didn't she know what he was going to do to her? He then walked towards her; slowly. At his own pace. Then placing his hand upon her shoulder he leaned in. Gin then slyly whispered in a sort of con-factious tone. He had wondered; maybe it had made her blush or made her heartbeat. He did not always like the fact that he also had feelings for Rouji; while he knew that Aizen did as well.

"...I won't kill you; if I get to please you."

Her heart started to beat fast; she started to blush madly. What? Her heart was already broken by Aizen and now Gin wants to please her? Out of love? Or was it out of something else? She then had stared upon the male as she could see his eyes slowly widen. Her blush increased. He looked, stunning. His eyes; she had never seen them before. Leaning in slowly she had just roughly wrapped her arms around him and just kissed him.

Somewhere in her heart; where she could not be with Aizen and was with Gin; she got to know him as well. They got along; she did. Secretly; have feelings for Gin. There was not much for Aizen anymore. Sooner or later she knew that he would either die; turn really ugly with that Hyougoku or go to jail forever. She knew she could not be with him; so maybe. Was Gin the answer?

He had then slithered his arms around the female. Gin began to kiss her just so romantically. Now just placing his hands on her white kimono top he had pulled it down as he had kissed her now using his tongue. He was just so happily enjoying this moment with her. A moment like this made him even just simply forget about Rangiku. A moment like this between Shinigami and Ninja.


	3. With Plateado Arturo

"Ahh Hueco Mundo, just as I remembered. It is still the same as beforehand. But this palace, I will store up energy and make sure I will go back to destroy Soul Society once again, and even kill those bastards in Central 46." The male laughed, he had a bit of a mixture of a Spanish & French accent. He had a hole just below his neck, his hollow mask was in the upper jaw on his right cheek which had extended towards the back of his head and has a crest with three points.

Long turquoise hair and sharp yellow eyes, the tall male kept on walking until he stared at a building which was known as Las Noches. With a grin he entered it, no Arrancar's around. He then stopped when he kept walking. He then saw a male sitting high. He had brown eyes and short brown hair, he was a Shinigami. He could tell.  
"Arturo, I believe." He said, staring at the Arrancar.  
"You are that Shinigami from Soul Society, Aizen I believe." He said staring with a grin upon his face. The Shinigami stood up and chuckled in amusement. He was going to use him for some of his plans.

Meanwhile.  
"Now I can still see some of you and the Arrancar's don't still appreciate me being the Queen. I do not like this anymore, be glad Aizen left early. For his guest has come, before I dismiss you all. I would like to show you something." The Queen snapped her fingers and Tosen had come with a body on a table trolley. There was a white blanket covering the dead body which smelt like ashes.

"Take the cover off." She said the blind Shinigami, as he had done so. Not saying a word at all, the Espada could see a male Arrancar, who looked very weak. Dead from being burned.  
"This is what will happen if you or anyone wouldn't obey or accept me. I've gotten sick of this, so I will burn anyone alive. Understood?" She had a dark aura, a fierce glare which was piercing through them all.

However, Szayel stood up and chuckled, walking over towards where the Queen was and wrapped his arm around her. Her blood red eyes stared at him, what was he up to?  
"My Queen, did I tell you what nice red eyes you have? They're much better than your normal ones. Tell us how you burn them alive." A thump was beating from her heart, in the way the tall male said this all. But she still tried to talk the same way.

"My eyes…" she said simply, before closing her eyes and frowned.  
"You are all dismissed." She said, as they all got up quickly and left slowly. With her following behind last. Her eyes reverted to normal, her onyx eyes gazed at what was ahead of her, and her long raven hair flowed as she walked, large chest bouncing and looking as cool as ever with her fringe in front of her face. The look on her face was now all normal as she had smiled and showed her beautiful face, although she was not fully tall or really short she was a good height for many.

"Ahh here comes my Queen Arturo, please greet her." Aizen said, staring at the male. His yellow eyes sneered at the Shinigami.  
"Another pathetic Shinigami, I see." He said just assuming she was.  
"No, you're wrong." He said simply, then a chuckle emitted. The men both heard footsteps, coming slowly from where it emerged behind Arturo. He stared; he didn't like these Shinigami and wanted to kill Aizen. He was getting on his nerves.

When the full body of the Queen appeared before him his eyes widened, he noticed she did not have a great mass amount of spiritual pressure like he did. What was the reason? She was very weak!

"What's the meaning of this? Is this a sick joke Aizen? Or have you stooped low to have a Queen as weak as she." He folded his arms, not amused. She frowned staring at the Arrancar. He was very handsome, but she predicted that he was the type to just want to kill with his confidence and despise weaklings.

"Weak? I'm not weak, how rude. You must be Arturo, Aizen had told me about you." She was very strong, confident and brave when she was speaking. She wasn't going to get offended or anything; it was what appealed Aizen for him to keep her.  
"I can barely sense you spiritual pressure." He did not like how Aizen said he was wrong, he turned to Aizen and then spoke to him.

"What do you mean I am wrong, is she not a Shinigami?" he had glare at Aizen but the male only ignored it. He was better than that.  
The female laughed, she was the amused one. Walking up to Arturo she grinned, unfolding her arms. Right arm on her hip and the other reaching where her hands touched each side of his cheeks as she leaned in.

"I'm just a mere human." She said, but the Arrancar quickly stepped back. He was shocked.  
"Do not touch me. I am highly disappointed to see that Aizen's so called Queen is just a human. That's pathetic."  
"What!? Be careful what you say Arturo." She said, frowning. Staring at him, he was so foul mouthed. That needed to be gone!  
Aizen still sat on his throne.

"You should be careful Arturo, she is quite special. I cannot have her harmed; she can be able to kill with her eyes. She can breathe fire from her mouth and summon lightning and water from the palms of her hands. She can walk on walls and summon a god to make her immortal. Do not underestimate because she is a human with special powers. She is skilled." Aizen explained, he could say that she was from another world and that everyone had these 'powers' but he wanted to make Arturo think she was some supernatural being that was out of this world, nothing like a human.

First Arturo thought she was some dragon because she could breathe fire out, but it was only fire techniques like the Fire Ball Technique. After all it was a skilled technique that Uchiha invented. The male's yellow eyes stared at her.  
"What is your name, Queen?" He asked, he wanted to know her name for a reason. He had a plan; if these powers that Aizen said were true he might be in luck to trick her in his own ways.

"It's Rouji, don't forget it." She said in a partial rude tone that it made him use Sonido and quickly appear before her, his face close to her's.  
"Know you place then, just because you are Queen does not mean you should not be so rude; I might accidentally kill you." He said.

"My Queen, please show him where he will be staying." Aizen said, watching. If he was trying to make any moves on his woman.  
She smiled gently at him. He was so gorgeous, and his dreamy eyes made her flutter. She did not want to ever lose Aizen, he was special to her. He was someone who meant so much.

When she walked out of the throne room where Aizen had sat she walked rather quickly and a straight, serious look on her face. Opening the door in an empty room she stopped and turned to stare at him.  
"This is where you will stay. Just sleep, eat and save your energy. Don't be rash and destroy shit. Got it?" Again Arturo had used Sonido but his hand gripped on her neck, suffocating her. Finding it hard to breathe Rouji stared at him with her onyx eyes, slowly turning blood red. Her sharingan was appearing. He caught notice of this, it seemed that what Aizen said was true, but he didn't care what that Shinigami said. Her back slammed against the wall and now she was trapped.

"Listen here…" He started off, leaning his head in closer sounding violent he hissed continuing this one-sided conversation.  
"I do not care if you are the so called Queen, Rouji. But I will solely as kill you if you dare defy me and speak in that tone." Still she tried to remove his hand from her neck, it was hard.  
"You cannot defeat me; such a mere weakling like you will make me stronger. However; if I find a way to make you so strong, I will become very powerful when I kill you." Now Rouji had found a way, placing her wrists in an X-angle on his own and put force where he was able to be pulled down. Which was amazing to him and then she had kneed him in the stomach which made him step back slightly.

Staring at her, she growled at him.  
"You want to kill me Arturo? I find that quite amusing actually, try if you can. I will burn you alive, I hate being pushed around." She snarled at him, and he did not seem to like this at all.  
"Really? I can even deceive you in however I wish. Do not under estimate me." He said, straightening up as he had seen how she ran quickly towards him but he stepped to the side and heard a voice.

"My Queen…what are you doing?" She saw that it was Aizen, what was he doing here? She had thought he was still sitting on his throne. Thinking, like he would.  
"Aizen-sama! H-He was hurting me so I-" She then was stopped by his presence. Walking towards her, his soft and masculine hand reached out and touched her cheek so gently he leaned in.

Arturo found out her weakness, it was Aizen; which was very interesting for him.  
"Do not worry; the time for pay back will come." His calm voice made her knees shake, feeling so utterly weak. As she usually would in his presence.  
When she had leaned in, she kissed him; her eyes shut but his eyes widened. A human? A female kissed him? For Arturo, it was partly disgusting but beautiful.

Even with him shape shifting into being Aizen, it was an exquisite feeling. Something that he had not felt before, but he did not want to fall or even get carried away with even being in the room with her. He could tell she was getting carried away, her breathing was heavy and her hand was placed on his.

"I know his plan, but he wants help. Will you help Arturo to be stronger?" He asked her, as she had stared at Aizen with that attractive grin. His hand was placed on her waist, and she had moved it up to be underneath her long-sleeved shirt where she had moaned. This became quite interesting for the Arrancar.  
"Of course I will!" She exclaimed moaning in utter bliss. He grinned then chuckled; but was hesitating when she wanted him to massage her gigantic breasts. He quickly pulled away, looking at her.

"What do you think you are doing my Queen?" He said, he was acting completely like Aizen. But with how she wanted their romance, he did not know. He would usually wait for her so he could think a bit more. Of what an evil and cunning man like him would do.

"Aizen-sama, please. I-I need…" she paused there, noticing how she formal with him, unlike before where she had said his name without the suffix at the end. How intriguing.  
"…I need you badly, and I…I will listen t-to what you say. I have been dreading for you to devastate me." He took a step back once more. Hearing such utter revolting words from a being. This creature was thinking such wicked thoughts!? She walked towards him slowly.

"What do you think you are doing?" He frowned at her. She stopped; something did not seem right at all.  
"B-But you like this Aizen-sama, when I want something you give. When you want something, I will give. But now you do not give."

She licked her lips, and had a worried look on her face.  
"Puny insect, you think you can put me in the same category as that filthy Shinigami?" His words to her weren't right, they did not sound like Aizen at all!  
Shutting her right eye she had her eyes turn into what was called the Mangekyo. The black flames covered him and he was in pain; and he fell unto the bed which made him stumble and move about. As she had removed the same black flames he sat up; looking so repulsive. She had a disgusted look on her face when she saw him.

"I see you used something called Amaterasu on me, how could I not see you use it."  
"I used my eyes. It kills anyone alive; if I did not remove it sooner it would have killed you…"  
"Even if you had to live without your King?"  
"You don't act like Aizen, you will never be him. Stop tricking me…Arturo."  
He then frowned, as he stopped trying to make himself act and look like Aizen.

His yellow eyes stared at the female.  
"You are a disgusting human." He spat in hate. She walked towards him, his clothes were ruined and she could not help but laugh.  
"You shouldn't talk, you cannot act like him. Even if you know about what I do with Aizen; you do not have the same charm like he." Again, that retched shinigami's name popped up. He wanted to kill Aizen and Rouji, they were getting on his nerves; both would make him very powerful.  
It was a brilliant plan indeed. He would slowly reach out for Fénix; his Zanpakutou. She had frowned when he took it out and tried to strike her, but she caught it and smirked.

Quickly moving it to the side and kicked him which made him fall on the ground. He did not actually think someone like her would have such power.  
"Underestimating a human I see…" she then laughed in a malevolent style.  
He was so surprised that she would use her bare hands, and just the slightest of blood poured from her hands.

"I will help you become powerful, but you will do it my way."  
She folded her arms and smirked, Arturo listened to what she had to say.  
"Go on…tell me, I might consider it."

"You will be my one and only servant. You will do what I want you to and you have to obey." He hated the idea.  
"I do not wish-" but she then interrupted in what he was saying, she had thought that he might want to decline.

"I will burn you alive, and make sure you will never see the light of day. Or even kill you so simply with my powerful eyes." However she did not mention to him or even Aizen that she might go blind with the over use of it. She wasn't going to mention it anyway; never.  
"Fine, but if you think of anything which will make me as so much puke. You trying to kill me with me just the death of you."

"Fine. Your first job, kiss me." She smirked; he would have to do it. She did not take it too far.  
He growled, having no choice. Arturo would only be able to do what she said, too far and she'd die by his hands. He stepped right in front of her; his masculine hands were placed on her arms and he leaned in and kissed in her a manner which was profane yet charismatic that she sensed that he wasn't enjoying but only straining himself with the pressure and tension. Rough but adoring, how she liked it.


End file.
